


★Dokidoki Futari de Ikou★

by skechers_light_ups



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skechers_light_ups/pseuds/skechers_light_ups
Summary: Somewhere in Haikyuu hell limbo, this fanfic was created.  Somewhere before the second season in, as previously stated, limbo.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Ikejiri Hayato & Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Amanai Kanoka, Tetsuro Kuroo & Kozume Kenma & Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. There's a K in Kageyama, just like Karoshi.

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction short chapter

Standing in the empty gym, Kageyama Tobio kept practicing serves with no one else to play another practice game with him, which he so desperately desired after having another loss at an aforementioned practice game with the Neighborhood Association. As he ran forward and jumped up to serve, he heard the word “Olé” ring through his head, just remembering how many times Oikawa had him beat. It wasn’t just Oikawa himself, it was the entirety of Aoba Johsai… he didn’t know what people loved so much about him. He understood Oikawa’s skills, but not his fanbase.

Before Kageyama knew it, the only thing snapping him out of his thoughts was his face hitting first into the floor, his entire body sliding against the polished hardwood, the volleyball coming down afterwards and hitting him on the head. The two loud thumps and the soft ones of the volleyball making its way away from him were followed by a laugh. It was a distinct snicker, one he knew very well—the one of Tsukishima. Kageyama’s first response was anger, growling as he slowly stood up, blood trickling down his lips from his nose. It was only in that moment that he noticed who it was, somebody who’d only torment him for getting angry and continue to call him that stupid nickname… King of the Court. 

“Nice serve, King!” Tsukishima taunted with a smirk. Yamaguchi was visibly poking in from behind the door, watching silently.

“Know your place.” Kageyama scowled.

“Oh? That’s under you, correct? Because I’m just a peasant on the court, and don’t exist otherwise?”

Kageyama reached his leg back and kicked the volleyball forward, stopping it with his hand and picking it up. He ran forward a few steps, throwing it and hitting bullseye on Tsukishima’s face. It knocked his glasses clean off of his face, cracking them, sliding as they hit the floor. He stumbled back, only muttering, “well played, King.”  
The volleyball pattered against the ground, rolling away from both of them, both of their noses now bleeding.

“I don’t wanna deal with your shit.”

Daichi, who had been spectating for only a few seconds, processed what probably had happened and ran over, Asahi behind him. “Woah, woah! Geez, break it up you two!”  
Kageyama stared at Tsukishima, who could only somewhat see him too through the blur, trying to focus. He watched Kageyama walk away and go back to practicing. 

“We should make sure your nose isn’t damaged at all.” Daichi said with a sigh tied to the end, escorting Tsukishima to the Nurse’s Office. Following immediately after was Yamaguchi, who’d just been watching and snickered when Tsukishima would make fun of Kageyama. 

“Where’d you come from?”

“He was following me, but he just stood outside. He is like what Tanaka says, a baby crow, he just follows along with everything I do. You could call it a baby crow, or a lost puppy.” The tall blonde scoffed. 

“Ah- sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi waved his hands apologetically.

Back in the court, Kageyama wouldn’t stop practicing no matter how much Asahi tried to advise him that he should save his energy. Every time the ball hit his hand or went the way he wanted it to, it was like satisfying an addiction, but it only lasted for a few seconds; he only wanted to keep doing it again, and again, and again, he wanted that pure satisfaction you get from “finally drinking alcohol again after being sober for so long” (quoted from Coach Ukai), but he couldn’t do that from just hitting a ball from one side of the court to the other. He wanted to play a game, and more importantly, win that game. Winning was the only way he could get satisfaction—and if he didn’t win, he’d practice and play until he did. 

“I’m going to practice until the day I die, Azumane!” He jumped up and slammed the ball over the net once again.

“You’re going to hurt yourself! And then you won't be able to play!” Asahi pleaded.

“As long as I eat right, and I stretch, I’ll be fine!”

Asahi let out a short sigh. He could never begin to counter Kageyama’s determination, but two people showed up at just the right time. He noticed Sugawara and relief immediately hit him, but he froze up again upon seeing Hinata—the small boy would only encourage Kageyama, and even join him. 

“Please, Suga, make Kageyama calm down.”

“What happened?”

“He hit Tsukishima in the face with a volleyball and now he’s going to overwork himself.”

Sugawara sighed, facepalming. “I wouldn’t expect any less,” he laughed, and then called, “Kageyama! Can we speak for a moment?”

Kageyama quickly came to a stop, walking over to Sugawara. “Yes?”

Sugawara kept his smile, placing a hand on the taller male’s shoulder. “You really need to take a break, we’re not trying to keep you from getting better, we just want to ensure you’re healthy and able to play. We need you on the team, you and Hinata are a huge weapon to Karasuno—so, we’re trying to make sure you can stay that way.”

“You’re right.”


	2. Drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the pacing on this chapter is weird!!

It’d been a full day since Tsukishima and Kageyama had made their petty rivalry physical, and it wasn’t even for the first time, either.

“Day three, Kageyama and Tsukishima still won't even look at each other.” Nishinoya commented aloud, as if he was making a video log. “Both Hinata and Yamaguchi are trying to get them to turn around, but they refuse to even play together.”

“Come on, Bakageyama!” Hinata yelled, jumping around from side to side in front of Kageyama and flailing his arms like a crow, drawling out the last word.

“Tsukki, you gotta play, or the team’s not gonna get anywhere!” Yamaguchi pleaded, hands folded in front of him.

Those words seemed to click for everyone. He was right. Though taken aback, Tsukishima just replied after a moment, “either way it’s not gonna get anywhere with Kageyama on it, or you, for that matter.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi sighed. “But please? I know I’m not much, but… would you do it for me?”

Tsukishima’s expression fell soft, but quickly returned to normal. “Fine.”

Hinata watched Yamaguchi, and then copied his method, “hey, would you do it… for me?”

“Not in a million years, dumbass.” Kageyama sized Hinata down, looking at him with a stone cold glare.

Hinata felt like he was a little ant on the sidewalk being crushed by a murderer who was already dragging a rope of ten bodies. He immediately ran backwards, tripping over a volleyball and falling, hitting his head on the wall and sliding down. 

“Hey, you alright, shorty?” Nishinoya asked, crouching by Hinata’s side.

Daichi, crouching down as well, laughed under his breath. “You’re shorter than he is, Noya.”

“Shut up!” Nishinoya growled, he was all bark and no bite, barely being able to fight a smile away.

Daichi just patted him twice on the back with a short laugh, looking down at Hinata, who had flashed a thumbs up. Daichi and Nishinoya stood up as they noticed Hinata was attempting to scramble to his feet, and after a moment or two, he was back up again. 

“We should start practice. Kageyama doesn’t have to participate, but he has to stay and sit on the sidelines if he doesn’t.” Daichi announced, knowing Kageyama would break just watching them, but would try to be stubborn… though it wouldn’t last for long if he didn’t practice with them immediately.

Kageyama stepped forward, “fine, I’ll practice with you guys.”

“Great! Let’s get in pairs then.” Daichi smiled.

Hinata immediately ran up to Kageyama, “hey! We should work on our fast attack!”

“Yeah, fine.”

At the end of practice, the sun was setting. All of the boys had begged for more time, but alas, it wasn’t something they could obtain. Not easily, at least. The sun was still just barely poking out and could only be seen in barren land with no trees, and the noisy gaggle of volleyball players headed out to their usual shop that Ukai let them eat away at every time they came. They all got popsicles to soothe their aches and replenish the energy gained and lost during the day’s hard work. In the corner could be pictured Kozume Kenma, a student from their rival high school, Nekoma High. He sat with a switch in his hands and a brain full of thoughts, groaning at the fact that the opposing team was back again, and louder than before.

“I always seem to come at the wrong time…”

Meanwhile, Nishinoya let out a snort, laughing loudly at a dumb joke Tanaka had made; that was the usual routine, but this time his mind slowly filled with thoughts as he watched person across with him—Asahi Azumane. He was infatuated with the boy. It was a strange feeling on Nishinoya’s part, he wanted to insult him and call him a coward and punch him in the arm, but at the same time, he wanted to run away and never look back, or hold onto him and never let go, talk to him all day and all night long, never stop seeing his face… he felt incredibly conflicted, and his feelings were a jumbled mess like a big black scribble. 

Watching Asahi smile and laugh felt like a privilege, Nishinoya felt like a king, he felt high. Asahi was picture perfect, and every time he saw Asahi’s hair fall out of it’s bun, or merely saw his smile or heard his laugh over the phone, he’d feel himself flush. 

“Hey, Asahi!” He called out. “I bet you can’t beat me to the end of the road!” 

“I won’t go easy on you!” Asahi replied, pointing to Nishinoya.

“Bet! Bet!” The shorter boy erupted, laughing. 

Tsukishima gave the two a side-eyed look, but mostly Nishinoya. “Stop yelling, you’re like a Chihuahua that had its teeth pulled out. All bark, no bite.”

“Hey, take that back!” Nishinoya growled. “I’m not a Chihuahua, I’m a Pitbull at best! Chihuahua’s are ugly!"

“How fitting.” The tall blonde laughed into his hand, and Yamaguchi followed that action. 

“At least I don’t look like a balding cat.” The libero crossed his arms.

“I look perfectly fine and you know that, plus you don’t have room to talk, mister porcupine. Everyone knows you spike your hair to look taller.”

“I do not! I do not!” Nishinoya yelled. 

“Yeah, and to look more intimidating. You did make Azumane back up so far that he broke a broom, remember? Though personally, you’re not intimidating at all.” 

Nishinoya’s face flushed with anger. Asahi remembered hearing Daichi tell the first years never to bring up the broom incident in a bad light, but… look here, and you’ll see defiance towards the rule. The shortest boy of the group lunged forward to throw a punch at Tsukishima anywhere on his body, putting most of his weight into the punch, and stumbled when the blocker moved out of the way.

He didn’t move, he was shoved.

Yamaguchi had seen it coming pretty quickly but didn’t believe in himself enough to actually nip it in the bud, so he shoved Tsukishima out of the way and took the punch himself, a red mark forming on his face where he’d been hit, and where a bruise would later form. Nishinoya looked at his fist for a moment before looking between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, then back down at his reddened fist.

“You- idiot!” Tsukishima scolded. “I could’ve handled that myself, but here you are, getting yourself hurt!”

Nobody had really ever seen him lose his cool at Yamaguchi much like this. They’d seen Yamaguchi yell at Tsukishima once before, but that was the opposite of what was happening now… it felt less in anger, and more because he cared.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi apologized, all limbs tensed as he closed his eyes tight with his head facing his feet.

“Never do that again.” The tow-headed grumbled in reply. 

“I just wanted to protect you.”

“You think I don’t know that? You always do, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“What’s this?” Tanaka laughed. “The discourteous bully of a first year actually has a soft side?”

Sugawara rubbed the back of his neck, muttering through his teeth with an awkward smile. “Tanaka, stop… you might get hurt…”

“Fuck that! I can take on this beanpole!” He laughed a bold cackle, whipping off his shirt and spinning it in the air.

Sugawara pinched the bridge of his nose. “Put your goddamn shirt back on, Ryuunosuke!”

Daichi mumbled to himself. “Oh, shit, okay.”

Nishinoya looked over at Tanaka, who nearly looked frightened, pointing and laughing. “Hahaha! He got you! He got you!” 

“Jeez! I didn’t know you could do that!”

“Look forward to it.” Sugawara sighed, crossing his arms and staring off into the distance with a completely blank expression. 

Daichi walked over and set a hand on Sugawara’s shoulder. “Don’t be too hard on them, if they’re going to fight, then let them. It’ll settle itself that way.”

Sugawara nodded understandingly, smiling pleasantly towards Daichi.

“How does he switch to fast…? Is Daichi magic or something…?” Nishinoya furrowed his brows. 

“Maybe they’re in love!” Yamaguchi exclaimed.

“Like you’d have enough experience to know.” Tsukishima piped up.

“Love doesn’t exist.” Kageyama added, dully.

“You’re just bitter.” Tsukishima snickered.

“I am not bitter!” Kageyama growled.

“Alright, king.” 

Sugawara’s head darted to look at Tsukishima. “Stop provoking everyone, this is your last warning.”

“I can’t make any promises.” The blonde let out another laugh.


End file.
